Butterfly Kisses
by x0xlaurenx0x
Summary: Harry is brought back to school with a child. See how it changes his life. Mentioned HPBL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter! Do not sue!!

Here is a new story thats been in my mind for a while. First chapter ain't much...but i needed to write it I also have another planned. Look out for that. But here's this.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey mate, you heard the news?"

"Yer Ron, I have" Harry said, pushing the food around on the plate in front of him.

"Isn't it fantastic! Bellatrix Lestrange is finally dead!" Ron said, happiness covering his face.

"Yer, fabulous."

Hermione noticed her friend's depressed face and tone, and nudged Ron.

"What?" He said, turning to her.

"Stop it. Harry's upset about something." Hermione said quietly so the dark haired boy wouldn't hear her.

"Yer, but this will cheer him up. The bitch that finally killed Sirius is – "

"That's probably it Ron! It's bringing up memories of Sirius. Just leave him be for a while."

"Whatever." Ron said, and turned happily to his food and proceeded to shovel it down his throat. Hermione shook her head at her friend's antics. He was completely food obsessed.

* * *

"Are you sure mate? I thought you hated it there."

"I do, but they have asked that I come home for Easter. I have no idea why but I have to."

"Is there no way you can get out of it?"

"No." Harry said plainly as he packed the last of his bag.

"Well, it won't be the same without you mate. Have a good time, if you can." Ron smiled, clapping his friend around the shoulders.

"I will try. See you soon." Harry said as he walked out of the common room and down to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

"Everyone accounted for Minerva?"

"Everyone apart from one Gryffindor." She said, and then showed the parchment to the old Wizard.

"Harry? He hasn't returned?"

"He didn't sign in here, and no one saw him on the train."

"Maybe he forgot Minerva. We shall wait a while before we go and look for him. He always has a lot of his mind." Dumbledore said, handing the parchment back to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore! Sir!" Hermione called as she rushed up the hall to where she saw him, heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Sir, Harry hasn't returned. We thought he just hadn't come up to the common room, but he's really not here sir, we checked the – " Ron started, catching up with his friend.

"We checked everywhere sir." Hermione interrupted, sending Ron a glare to shut him up.

"Well leave it to me then. I shall go and find him." Dumbledore said before walking quickly into the Great Hall.

He strode up to Professor McGonagall who was already eating.

"Minerva, I am leaving to visit Privet Drive. Harry has not turned up and I am going."

"I'm coming with you Albus. I have met the boy's relatives and if they put up any resistance you may need my help." She stated as she stood up.

Dumbledore nodded his head in thanks and then began to walk out of the hall, the elderly witch following close behind.

They walked out of the school and to the edge of the Anti-Apparation wards, where they apparated to Little Whinging.

McGonagall quickly transfigured their robes into something more Muggle and then they walked out of the alley and to 4 Privet Drive.

Dumbledore knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened to reveal Harry holding a small girl.

"Sir!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stared in shock at the small child in his arms. She was sucking her thumb and holding her other hand with the one she was sucking, so her nose was hidden. Upon seeing the stares she was getting, she turned and snuggle into Harry's neck, hiding from the two people on the doorstep.

"Please come in." Harry said, stepping back. They stepped in, and Harry closed the door and led the way to the lounge. He paused at the door to the back garden.

Placing the small child on the floor, he said "Go and play outside while Daddy talks with his teachers ok hunny?"

She nodded before running outside to play.

Harry smiled as she began to clamber up onto the small child's climbing frame he had bought her.

"She is yours?" McGonagall asked, drawing his attention back to the people sitting in the lounge.

Harry walked back to the lounge and sat down.

"Yer she is." Harry said leaning back and closing his eyes, dreading what was about to be discussed.

"Harry, why didn't you return to us after the holiday's ended?" Dumbledore began.

"I couldn't leave her, could I?" Gesturing outside to where little squeals of enjoyment could be heard.

"Well couldn't you have left her with her mother, like you presumably have before?"

Harry dropped his face into his hands, and fought back the tears. "She's dead." He whispered.

There was silence in the room.

"I'm sorry my boy." Dumbledore consoled.

"It's ok." Harry said, as he looked back up and out towards the door. "I have her after all."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry you must return to Hogwarts. You are not completely safe here. It's enough for the school holidays, but not all year round."

"But I can't leave her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Could you not – "

Dumbledore was interrupted by a scream coming from outside.

Harry jumped to his feet.

"Bella!" He said as he rushed to the door and outside.

* * *

Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked back into the room, the young girl clutched close to him. He ran he hand up and down her back, bouncing her softly and whispering tenderly to her. He sat down on the chair and placed the girl on his knee.

He reached out and carefully wiped the tears away. "Tell me where you hurt yourself Bella." Bella pointed to her knee; where there was a large graze forming. "No where else?" She shook her head, her brown curls shaking as she did so.

Harry stood up again, and walked quickly into the kitchen leaving the small girl on the chair.

Dumbledore studied the little child. She had brown curls falling just past her shoulders, and large green eyes, identical to Harry's. She had a green on with little white socks and black shiny shoes. Her thumb was back in her mouth, with the other behind covering her nose, her eyes watching the Headmaster and the old witch beside him.

Harry walked back into the room, carrying a damp cloth in his hand.

"Upsie daisy Bells." He said as he lifted up her and back onto his lap and he sat down. He placed the cloth on her knee, "Leave in on there for a minute sweetie, okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Harry." Dumbledore said, getting Harry's attention back to him. "You cannot stay here. I will not allow it. Could you not leave her with your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry laughed bitterly, "And let her go through what I went through? I think not Headmaster. They are tolerable of her at the moment, unlike how they were with me. She does not bother them; I do everything for her and have even let me keep that climbing frame out the back for her to go on. But that is all. They would never, and I mean never, look after her. And even if you got them too, I would not trust them to not do the same to her as they did to me."

"Surely Harry it wasn't that bad, I mean – "

"I slept in a cupboard for the first ten years that I lived here, only moving to the smallest bedroom because they thought you were watching them. They hate wizards, and it's highly unlikely that Bella is a squib. I almost positive she's done accidental magic, though only her mother would know about that."

"Would I be correct in saying that – "

"Bellatrix is her mother? Yes sir you are."

"I'm sorry for your loss Harry."

Harry sat in silence, watching his little girl fiddle with the cloth on her knee.

"I'm not leaving her." Harry stated, staring defiantly at the Headmaster. "She's just lost one parent, and I'm not going to have her lose me as well."

"Well I suppose that only leaves one solution then Harry. You'll have to bring her to Hogwarts."

"You'll…you'd…let me take her to Hogwarts with me?" Harry said, looking shocked.

"If that's the only way to get you back there, and you're obviously not going to leave her, then she will also come with you."

"Daddy, no more!" Bella said pointing to her knee.

"One more minute Bella."

"No!"

"Bella, don't start. Leave it on for one more minute, just to help clean it and then I'll put a plaster on it."

"Daddy!" She whined.

"Bella, I'm talking!" Harry warned, looking down at the young girl. Seeing she wasn't going to protest again, he looked back towards the Headmaster. "Where will I stay though, I doubt the guys are going to want a young child in the room. Especially if she's ill and won't sleep the night, and she does get up very early." Harry asked carefully, watching the Headmaster, scared of him withdrawing his offer.

"A special room can be set up for you, like one of the teacher's suites."

"Well I'm going to need to pack, so when are you going to collect me? There are lots of Bella's things in that room in boxes, I had to sneak into Bellatrix's house at the beginning of the holidays and collect it all."

"Harry we are taking you back now." Professor McGonagall said, speaking up for the first time.

"But I won't be able to pack it all and – "

"Harry, we are wizards, we can pack up everything with just a wave of our wands!" Dumbledore added with a smile.

Harry blushed, embarrassed. "Oh I forgot, since I can't do magic yet out of school."

"Not a problem. I'll help you pack."

"Bella, will you stay down here with Professor McGonagall and be a good girl?" Harry said as he stood up.

"Daddy! Knee!" She demanded pointing too the large cloth draped over he knee.

"Which one do you want Bella?"

"P'incess!"

Harry chuckled and walked out the room to return a minute later with a large pink plaster with pictures of princesses on. He placed it the graze and placed a kiss on top of it.

"There you go my princess, all better!" Harry said, ruffling her hair as he stood up. She pouted at him and rushed her hands up to flatten her hair with a cry of 'daddy'. "She's just like her mother." He said with a smile. "My room's upstairs Professor, come with me."

Harry led Dumbledore up to his room and opened the door. There were 3 large boxes stacked in the corner. Beside the dirty torn mattress that Harry slept on, was the wooden cot with pink lining.

Harry began pulling things out as Dumbledore shrunk the boxes and placed them in a small velvet pouch he had conjured.

"How old is she Harry?" Dumbledore said as he shrank the cot down.

"28 months." Harry replied as he placed his few precious items on the bed.

Dumbledore looked shocked at this, yet the look quickly faded and he said nothing.

"Is this everything?"

"Yes, except for Bella's toys downstairs and her climbing frame. Oh I think her drinking cup's downstairs."

There was a loud shriek from downstairs followed by a squeal of laughter.

"Oh God, what's she done now?" Harry said as Dumbledore shrunk Harry's possessions and placed them in the pouch and then handed it to him.

Harry quickly ran down the stairs and found it hard not to laugh at what he saw. Bella was rolling on the floor emitting squeals of laughter while McGonagall stood in front of the large mirror with an expression of shock on her face. Her hair was a vivid green while her robes had shrunk meaning they only covered half of her back and changed all different colours. Harry heard Dumbledore laughing and quickly walked over to the small girl. He lifted her up above his head so she was looking down at him.

"Bella Maia Potter! What do you think you've done to poor Professor McGonagall?" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

Bella calmed down quickly and looked down at her daddy.

"She as'ed what my fav'rite colour was. So I showed her!"

"You like lots of colours do you Bella?" Dumbledore asked, coming up to stand behind Harry.

"Uhuh, but my fav'rites green! Like Daddy's eyes!" She said, pointing at them.

"Well Bella, that's not exactly my eye colour is it!" Harry said, pointing to the elderly multi-coloured witch. "Undo it."

"I dunno how." Bella muttered.

"It's ok child, I can do it." Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand Professor McGonagall's robes and hair returned to normal.

"Well least that does prove that she's a witch!" Harry said, smiling at both Professors. "Oh Dumbledore sir, her toys are all in that corner there and the climbing frame is outside. I'll go and fetch her drinking cup."

Dumbledore shrank down the remaining items and Harry returned with the cup. He passed the professor the pouch and once everything was in it he returned it to his pocket.

"What is you doing?" Bella asked quietly

"He's doing magic Bella. Now I know you've seen Mummy do it, but maybe not like that." Harry explained as he lifted the little girl onto his hip. "Right now, off to Hogwarts." He said with a smile to his two Professors.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Please give me some more!! It doesnt take long!!!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so its been over a year since i updated any of my stories...opps. Well this actually wasn't completely my fault. I havent had a computer that has worked properly since last July, when my computer died. Luckily i did lose my files, but have only recently got a new laptop where i can finally use word again. Also, the last year of school has proved to be alot of work, along with 3 jobs. So now i've updated this one, as it was half done when the comp died, and im working on the others. Thanks for all the reviews, and hope you continue to do so.**

* * *

Bella clung close to Harry as they portkeyed into the Headmaster's office. Harry stabled himself quickly, scared of falling and hurting the precious bundle he held on his hip.

He turned his head to face Bella, "Are you ok my angel?" He asked.

"Me no like Daddy!" Bella said, burying her face into his shoulder.

He held her close. "Me neither sweetie." He shifted her weight so he was holding her on his front and then sat down carefully. Bella sat up on his lap and began to suck her thumb, her other hand raised in front of her nose as well. She began to look in wonder at all the small objects around the room.

"Now Harry you have a couple of hours until dinner so we can discuss arrangements if you'd like." At Harry's nod he continued. "Of course you cannot take Bella to your lessons. It may well be too dangerous for her, like in Potions or in Defence Against the Dark Arts, or she will simply be a distraction for you. You will have her constantly on your mind, wondering what she is up to or if she is still near you. Your schoolwork would definitely suffer."

Harry didn't look happy at sound of leaving his daughter, but nodded anyway.

"Therefore, I think it would be best to leave her in your rooms for the day with a house elf to take care of her. There is also the possibility, if you cannot find a house elf you trust enough, that she could b left with different members of staff according to who is free. Though I would rather not use this one, as the professors do need time to themselves and to set up for their next class."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Of course Professor, and I feel there are house elves that I can trust. However, the one I would prefer to use I am not sure obeys me."

"Which elf would that be, Harry?"

"Bellatrix's elf. She has looked after Bella when Bellatrix was out before and I feel I could trust her. But I didn't see her when I went back to the house to get Bella's things and have no idea where she could be." Harry explained, watching Bella as she carefully got down from his lap and began to walk around the room, staring at the whirring objects that cluttered the place.

"You could try and summon her. Her ownership could have temporarily passed to you, as Bella is too young to be in charge of her. Bella has to be eleven years old before a house elf will address her as their full master."

Harry nodded, "Liotta!" He waited a moment and nothing happened. He turned to Dumbledore, slightly disappointed, when a crack filled the room and the small house elf appeared in room.

"Lita!" Bella squealed and jumped at the small elf. Harry laughed at his daughter's antics. Liotta was different to any other house elf he had seen before Bella had shown him her. She was nearly white in colour and had pure black eyes. Bella would never say how she had got her, but he wasn't really interested in finding out either.

Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the house elf attempt to remove the child carefully and get up herself. "Well it seems that problem is solved. I can have a room for you and Bella that is on the fifth floor, unfortunately there is not another nearer the Gryffindor common room. However, this room has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a lounge, and a small kitchen, where you can prepare her food if you need to. Would that be suitable for you?"

"Thank you sir, that would be wonderful."

"Magnificent." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared next to him. It then disappeared after he had told the elf to get some others to prepare the room for them and to take their belongings to the room.

"Now, I believe that's all we need to discuss at this point of time. If you want you can go to your rooms now. They are on the fifth floor behind a painting of Luciantia Morganastra." At Harry's puzzled look, he chuckled, "A 

beautiful witch who died many years ago, fantastic at Potions she was. Invented many that you have used Harry. She got brown hair and is in a long white dress. The password you can choose when you get there."

"Thank you sir." Harry got up, and picked up Bella. The little girl immediately protested, wanting to get back down and continue smothering the house elf she had missed so much with kisses. "Oh sir, if I need anything for her what should I do?"

"Come and see me Harry, and I can get you out into Hogsmede, of course with a guard as well." He said. Harry nodded gratefully and then carried the girl out, the house elf following obediently at his feet.

He walked them up to the fifth floor, not letting Bella go, as he knew she liked to run off and didn't want her getting lost in the large castle. He soon found the portrait Dumbledore had spoken of.

* * *

"Bella, don't run!" Harry yelled at her as she ran from him down the hall way. He chased after her and grabbed the young girl, swinging her up into his arms.

He stopped and held her directly in front of him, looking directly into her eyes.

"Bella, you must not run away from me here, ok? There are many dangerous things around here, and people who I don't trust not to harm you in some way. You must stay with daddy, I don't want you hurt sweetie."

"Ok daddy" Bella whispered, looking down at the floor.

Harry lowered her properly into his arms and cuddled her close. "I love you too much to lose you now precious."

"Love you too Daddy!" She replied, hugging him closer.

"Are you going to walk properly by Daddy now, if I put you back down?" She nodded, and Harry lowered her to the floor, taking hold of her small hand as he continued to walk down to the Great Hall.

Once they were safely down the stairs, he let her hand go and let her wander a bit in front of him as she took in her new surroundings. He began looking round for other students, knowing others would be heading down now and wondered how they would react to seeing the little girl he had with him.

"Have you heard? There's apparently a big announcement at dinner this evening!" One voice said from a nearby corridor, loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Yer, I heard they are going to close the school."

"Well I heard that Professor Snape had finally decided to leave and we were getting a new Potions teacher!"

"So close to the end of term? I don't think so!"

"Well that's what I heard! And why would they close the school."

"Well, since Potter didn't come back, the Minister and Headmaster are worried about the safety of the students and have decided to close!"

Harry chuckled slightly to himself when he heard this. He loved hearing the rumours that managed to get round this school. He looked back down, instantly alarmed that he could no longer see Bella.

"Bella!" He cried out and began to run down the hallway.

* * *

"Draco, do you know anything about this announcement?" Pansy asked, as they walked towards the Great Hall doors.

"No, haven't a clue." He said, reaching for the doors.

"Day!!" A young voice yelled behind him. He spun round quickly, his eyes landing on the small girl running towards him.

"Bella?" He said, bending down and catching her as she threw herself at him. "How in Merlin's name did you get here? Mother has been looking everywhere for you all Easter!"

"Daddy bought me!" The young girl chirped. She snuggled deeper into Draco's arms.

"Daddy? Your daddy is here?" Draco asked.

"Draco, is that your Aunt Bellatrix's daughter?" Pansy asked looking at the small girl.

"Yes. And she never told us who the father is. I have no clue who – "

"Bella?!" A voice yelled out, accompanied by the sounds of running footsteps. Draco spun round to the look in the direction the voice had come. He froze.

"Potter?"


End file.
